


Donald Duck gains a large Puppy Doggie.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Candy, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, Hugs, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romanticism, Sappy, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Donald Duck accidentally gains the attention of a large dog.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Donald Duck gains a large Puppy Doggie.

It was rainy, Donald Duck was unlucky enough to have to walk in it without an umbrella. He was just making his way back home when there was loud footsteps behind him. The duck immediately turned around to find a yellow, buff, tall, dog in a rubber duck yellow rain coat and black boots. The large man puzzled down at the smaller man. "What's the big idea, Buddy?!" Donnie yelled. Buddy puzzled, "How did you know my name?" Don stared at him in utter bafflement in complete silence. The black eyed doggie started to wag his tail hard, smiling in dumb love at the blue eyed ducky. 

Donald huffed, "Were you following me?" Buddy nodded excitedly, displaying a dumb smile like he was some sort of toon. Donald Duck glared at the sweet beef cake with increasing annoying feelings. The taller man bent down to be eye level with the shorter man and commented in lovey dovey, "♥~I don't know why but I've only just met you and I already love you~♥" The duckie shoved the doggie away and hissed, "Keep it in your pants, pervert!" The puppy doggy held his face, blushing, hopping in place with puppy love. Then the hound paused and thought for a moment before asking, "Keep what in my pants?" The sailor blushed and wondered how someone could be so stupid. 

Donnie gruffed, "Listen Pal, why don't you get lost?" This rando was getting on his nerves. Pal just looked deeply into his eyes with that stupid grin. Don puffed in rage, "What are you doing?" The cutie pie warmly breathed out infatuation. He answered, "Gettin' lost. My daddy told me I could get lost in the eyes of someone I love if I wasn't careful. So I thought I should try to do whatever you want me to do." This sappy sap was giving him a diabetic heart attack with how overly sweet he was. Donald grabbed him by the ears to yank him down, Buddy kissed his forehead in reply. 

The shorter man let go off those ears and froze. The taller man giggled, "You are so cute!" The bird shaked himself out of it, grabbing the canine up the collar of his rain coat and accidental kissed his nose. The mammal nuzzled him and swooned, "You are so romantic, Mr. Ducky!!~♥" His nose tasted like... Gumdrops? Why did this giant smell like sugary sweets? Buddy Pal Friendly licked Donald Duck and pet him affectionately, complimenting him, "You are so cute, and soft, and handsome." Donald melted a little into the touch. Still he managed to pull away. Friendly worried, "Somethin' wrong, Mr. Man?"

He shouted, "Yeah!! I didn't a!!" Don slipped into Bud, clinging to him to study himself. Buddy picked up Donald, cuddling him close and nuzzling him close. The big strong man sighed as he walked, "You are freezing! We should get you home. You'll catch the sick in this rain."

The End.


End file.
